


Safe and warm

by Karlinekind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Sappy, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does this even have any plot, let me check, no it does not, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlinekind/pseuds/Karlinekind
Summary: Warm.That's the first thought Tooru's barely conscious mind can form while slowly waking up, struggling against the grasps of sleep.He snuggles closer to the warmth surrounding him, pressing his face right to where that perfect scent is coming from.Alpha, his sleep-muddled brain supplies.Strong, familiar. Safe.Iwa-chan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 370





	Safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwinChana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwinChana/gifts).



> So after years of reading way too many fanfics for my OTP, I finally got to the point of actually posting my own. Yay! 
> 
> Like almost everything I write, this is for Gwin. Thank you for always loving and appreciating every plot idea and drabble I throw into our chatroom at 2 a.m.! Without you, this account would still have a boring 0 in the Works section. <3

Warm.

That's the first thought Tooru's barely conscious mind can form while slowly waking up, struggling against the grasps of sleep.

He snuggles closer to the warmth surrounding him, pressing his face right to where that perfect scent is coming from. _Alpha,_ his sleep-muddled brain supplies. _Strong, familiar. Safe._

_Iwa-chan._

Little by little, he begins to take in more of his surroundings, tired eyes still closed, more asleep than awake. He's leaning against Hajime, still on the couch in front of the TV, but somehow his legs have been draped over Hajime's lap. There's a soft blanket pulled over Tooru's shoulder, cocooning him in against the alpha's chest. Mmhh. Warm.

A hand is stroking gently through his hair, absently playing with the strands. It feels so nice. He wants to go back to sleep like this, here where it's safe and warm…

He's drifting off again, when the hand in his hair stops. _Noo, come back..._

Tooru shifts, his mind slowly dragging itself from the depths of unconsciousness and sleepy bliss. He blinks his eyes open a bit. The light is still low, the only illumination coming from the yellow gleam of some lamp in the corner and the still playing TV. It has been muted apparently, because the only sound he can make out is a soft, content rumbling. Coming from himself.

He's purring.

_Well, duh. Which omega wouldn't purr when being held like this..._

But where did that hand go? Why is it not petting him anymore? With a small whine, Tooru shifts again, nosing against the neck in front of him, trying to get his alpha's attention back.

 _But Iwa-chan's not yours, is he?_ a tiny voice in his head reminds him. And that thought finally stirs his mind awake enough to notice that Hajime has gone rather rigid against him.

The purring stops.

_Act normal. Don't make it weird. Brush it off._

That's what he usually does when something like this happens between them. When he gets too close to crossing the line of friendship, of platonic scenting, over to claiming what he so desperately wants to be his.

But somehow, right now all of that usual urgency to deny and distract is drowned in the bubble of safety and warmth still surrounding Tooru. And Hajime isn't pushing him away. In fact, he has cautiously started to run his hand through Tooru's hair again. His scent is still calm and relaxed.

So Tooru stays.

"You missed the whole episode," Hajime informs him quietly. Tooru's face is still mostly hidden against his neck, so he can't see his expression, but he doesn't need to. He knows what the annoyed-but-fond look in Hajime's eyes looks like. He loves it.

"Let's just watch it tomorrow..." Tooru mumbles. He doesn't want to break this moment right now, where he can pretend that things are just like he always dreams them to be. Where he's allowed to be snuggled to the alpha's side like this, like they belong to each other. Like his mate.

Shit, he wants that so much.

Hajime reaches for the remote and switches the TV off. The room is left in a soft, orange glow.

Is it so wrong to wish for more? Tooru knows that he already has so much, that the friendship they share is special in its own right.

Usually, he backs off when he's getting too close to crossing the line. When his playful flirting becomes too serious, when others are throwing them surprised looks when they learn that they are, in fact, not a couple. _Nah, we're just friends! I've just known him my whole life,_ is Tooru's standard answer to those questions. One time, Hajime got so annoyed he even snapped at a senpai. _Is it so weird a concept for an omega and an alpha to be just friends and not dating?!_ And as much as Tooru agreed with that statement, it had also marked the day he gave up all hopeful fantasies of ever confessing his true feelings to his best friend for good. Because clearly, Hajime doesn't see him as something else than a friend. So Tooru tries to keep it that way, to cover up every time he almost screws up with a joke.

But. But, lately.

Lately it's been getting harder to ignore and deny the obvious fondness and care Hajime has been showing him. Sure, he's still shouting and throwing volleyballs after him at practice (he probably won't ever stop that), but there's also been an undeniable increase in little touches to his arm, his back, his _neck_. Or sweet gestures, like an additional milk bread during lunch break, or a sports drink after training. All of which is leaving Tooru confused, and hopeful, and desperately trying to squash the hope again in fear of interpreting everything wrong and losing Hajime's friendship for good.

But how is he not supposed to get his hopes up like this? When Hajime's first response to Tooru falling asleep on him is gathering him up in his lap and stroking his hair while he slept through the whole episode? Is he just that deep in the friendzone?

So, usually, Tooru doesn't cross the line. He's always been too scared. But right now, here in this moment, wrapped up in his favorite blanket and in the arms of his favorite person, it's hard to be scared of anything at all. Not when he has Hajime's nice scent right under his nose, telling him on an instinctual level that he's safe and cared for.

And he decides to take the leap of faith, because right now, he's not afraid of falling.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can you scent me?" he asks quietly, still burrowed against Hajime's chest. "Properly?"

Again, the hand in his hair stops its ministrations. Tooru is not surprised. Asking to be scented like that is basically a confession. He wants the alpha's scent on him, and not in a platonic way like they've been doing up until now. He just asked to be marked.

Maybe he shouldn't be so calm about it. But everything about this still feels so _right._

Hajime doesn't say anything at first. Then—

"You'd…" Hajime starts, voice cracking a little. "You'd be smelling a lot like me at practice tomorrow."

It's a statement, not a question. As if he wants to make sure Tooru knows the implications. As if—as if he's actually _considering it—_

Tooru moves, struggling to sit up straighter, because he wants to see Hajime's face, he needs to look at him and make sure that they actually are on the same page here—

His face is so close, their bodies are still so close, and Tooru can feel his heartbeat thundering in his chest. The look on Hajime's face is open, almost _hopeful_ , eyes flitting over Tooru's face and looking for something as well. 

He's not imagining this, right? He isn’t still asleep and dreaming? He keeps his gaze locked with Hajime’s and asks, voice barely over a whisper, “Would you… mind that?”

Hajime’s eyes widen at that, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Tooru can’t stop himself from following the movement with his eyes.

“Would you?” Hajime asks back, and Tooru suddenly realizes that the alpha is as nervous as him. The way he’s desperately trying to make sense of Tooru’s words, praying he’s not misinterpreting them and ruining everything—Tooru knows that feeling well. And he doesn’t want Hajime to have any doubts left as to how much he wants him.

He tilts his head to the side, offering up his neck to the alpha. It’s a gesture so very submissive and omega in its core, and completely built on trust. Tooru would never submit like this to anyone else but Hajime.

The alpha’s gaze snaps down to Tooru’s neck before meeting his eyes again. He visibly gulps. “Tooru, do you—do you mean that?” There’s so much unsaid, so many things implied in this one request.

But the look in Hajime’s eyes is honest and hopeful, and Tooru is brave today.

“If you want me, I’m yours,” he whispers.

~

Hajime’s been trying so hard to hold back.

Ever since he noticed that his feelings towards Tooru are definitely not that of platonic friendship anymore, ever since he started to feel like throwing up when he caught a whiff of some other alpha’s scent clinging to Tooru, ever since he begrudgingly admitted that, yes, he wanted the omega for himself—ever since that pivotal moment of Hajime’s life, he’s been holding himself back. He’s made rules for himself.

_Don’t scent him too much, or too long._

_Don’t growl at other alphas when they get too close._

_Don’t touch him any more than is appropriate for a friend._

_Just, don’t treat him like your boyfriend._

Because he’s _not_. Which Tooru continues to make clear to everyone who asks.

The problem is that Tooru feels comfortable around Hajime, just like Hajime feels comfortable around him. Tooru can be himself with Hajime, and usually doesn’t hide stuff from him (and if he does, Hajime knows how to get it out of him anyway). The trust they’ve built up over the years, over everything they’ve been through together, is something that Hajime treasures greatly and would do anything to protect. Which is why he’s been trying so hard to ignore and suppress this stupid crush he has on his best friend. Ironically, it’s also the reason why he is failing spectacularly, as of lately.

They are close. Used to each other’s presence, and scent. It’s familiar, like home, it feels natural to ruffle an annoying Tooru’s hair and put him in a headlock, or to have him draped over his back, chin resting on Hajime’s shoulder, or spend the whole evening lounging around on the tatami flooring in Tooru’s room doing homework. And it’s been fine like that for the longest time.

But now, he can’t seem to stand by his rules anymore. He finds himself touching Tooru more often than he should be, bringing him little gifts and food like he is freaking _courting_ him, and shit, that’s what he’s doing, isn’t it? All while hiding behind the label of “best friend since childhood”, hoping that Tooru will someday catch on without him having to actually say anything.

He’s a coward, that's what he is. Taking advantage of Tooru’s trust in him, enjoying and secretly wishing for moments like these when the omega’s walls are down completely like they only are with him and he is snuggled to his chest and is _purring_ , like _dear God please kill me_.

He knows Tooru doesn’t mean anything by it. As much as he hates the stereotypes he’s subjected to because of his second gender, he still _is_ an omega. He craves attention and love and physical touch. It doesn’t mean anything.

 _It doesn’t mean anything,_ Hajime thinks and still doesn’t wake Tooru up when his head drops onto his shoulder only ten minutes into the episode.

 _It doesn’t mean anything,_ but he still pulls Tooru’s legs over his lap, careful not to rustle him too much, so that he’s more comfortable.

 _It doesn’t mean anything_ that Tooru starts purring softly, the sound vibrating against Hajime’s body and sending his heart into overdrive because Tooru almost never purrs (he can count the times he’s heard this sound on one hand), because it’s such an honest and instinctual reaction of a happy omega that it makes Hajime’s chest swell with pride that Tooru does it now, when he’s with him, when he’s in _Hajime’s_ arms, not with someone else.

But it doesn’t mean anything, right?

So, when Tooru suddenly breaks the pattern and asks him to scent-mark him, properly, like—like mated pairs do… when he tells him “I’m yours” like he does in 80 % of all the stupid daydreams and fantasies Hajime tries (and fails) not to think about too often…

Hajime's brain almost short-circuits. This—this is happening, right? Tooru, his best friend, the boy he's been pining after for years, who boldly tells everyone that he doesn't need an alpha and that Hajime is just a friend, is submissively baring his neck for him.

If Hajime didn't know him so well, he'd think Tooru was making fun of him. But he knows how much shit Tooru still gets for being an omega in the alpha-dominated world of sports, he knows how hard he fights to be treated equally. He knows that Tooru still struggles to let others see a less than perfect version of himself. But now, he’s showing a vulnerable side of himself, something he probably has never shown anyone else, and a spark of possessiveness flares inside Hajime.

He leans down, pulling the omega even closer and dropping his nose to his neck, nuzzling his scent glands. God, he smells so incredibly good. Sweet and warm, like melted chocolate, rich and delicious and addicting. This scent has been driving him downright crazy on more than one occasion in his life, the need to _taste_ growing stronger with every second now.

Tooru is scenting him back, rubbing his cheek against his neck and letting out little content hums. It’s so different than the platonic scenting they’ve done before, the short nuzzling common between good friends that has always felt so frustratingly insufficient. It’s exhilarating how he doesn’t have to hold back anymore, how the omega is _reacting_ to it, practically melting against him, shivering when Hajime starts licking at his glands. He doesn't let up, licking and nibbling and scraping his teeth against the source of this perfect, delicious smell that he's finally allowed to taste properly, and Tooru is clinging to him now, fisting his hands in his t-shirt and—pushing him away, what—

Hajime pulls back, but before he can even ask what's wrong, Tooru is already cupping his face, breathless.

"Hajime, please, I want to kiss you so bad, can I—"

He never gets to finish. Hajime seals his lips over Tooru's, reveling in the feeling of them soft and pliant underneath his, matching every move and tilt of his head. It's perfect, Tooru's perfect, the way he feels pressed up against him, his hands buried in Hajime's hair.

It's like the last puzzle piece has finally clicked into place. This is what has been missing all along.

Without breaking the kiss, Tooru somehow manages to sit up and straddle Hajime's lap properly. And holy shit, if that isn't doing _things_ to him. He has to tilt his face up a little bit to keep their lips connected, and since when has their height difference become something so hot? He settles his hands on Tooru's hips, pulling him in, loving the way he softly moans when Hajime brushes his tongue against his lips. Tooru's mouth opens willingly, their kisses growing deeper, hotter, and Hajime is drowning in that sweet chocolate scent again, he wants Tooru even closer than this, wants to kiss him and scent him until there's no doubt who he belongs to, that it's only Hajime who can touch him like this, feel him like this—

Shit, they have to slow down a bit or things are going to get really embarrassing really fast. As much as his instincts scream at him to _push the omega down and take him already_ , Hajime is thankfully still level-headed enough to realize that they probably should have some kind of talk before _anything_ like that happens.

A little reluctantly, he lets their kisses become slower and less rushed, guiding Tooru into a rhythm that's calmer, a little more controlled, allowing them to let the burning heat fizzle down to the comfortable warmth they've been sharing before. When they finally break apart and look at each other, the _'holy shit, wow'_ is written across both their faces. Of course, it's Tooru who finds his voice again first.

"Does this mean you're mine, too?" he asks, and he manages to make it sound playful, but Hajime notices the small trace of uncertainty underneath it, the way his hands are grabbing his shirt. Despite everything, Tooru still needs confirmation. So, even though Hajime's thinks it's kind of obvious, the way their scents are now plastered to each other, he leans forward again, touching their foreheads together. "Well, what do you think?" he smirks, but then gets a little lost in Tooru's eyes. A beautiful soft brown, matching his scent so well, ruthless and hard as steel when on the court, but warm, so warm and loving right now, looking at _him_. A little amused, giddy smile crinkling his features at the way Hajime is staring at him, probably wearing the dumbest expression and grinning stupidly.

He's not the type to say overly sappy things, but he's been thinking it for some time now and knows that it's true. And right now, with Tooru close in his arms, his warm, happy scent filling Hajime's every pore, he feels safe enough to admit it. Safe enough to match Tooru's brave confession with one of his own, knowing—trusting—that the heart he gives will be kept safe and treasured.

"I've always been yours."

Even though Tooru will most certainly tease him about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “So, what happened in the episode that I missed?”  
> “There was a big fight, he got the sword, and in the end he gave the child up.”  
> “He WHAT?? No way, how—but then everything was for nothing!”  
> “No, really, Luke Skywalker showed up and—”  
> “Okay, now you’re just messing with me, Iwa-chan. Very funny.”


End file.
